Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earth apparatus for earthing a vehicle, and more particularly to an earth apparatus of a vehicle which can improve the NVH (Noise, Vibration, Harshness) performance of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, the earth apparatuses of vehicles are configured to prevent an injury due to leaking current by fixing an earth wire connected to a battery to car body panels with a bolt or a nut in order to prevent a current of a battery used in the vehicles from flowing to the user's body in driving or repairing the vehicles.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0052536 A discloses a method of mounting an earth wire on an earth frame inside a car body frame, which includes: a first step of welding a head portion of an earth bolt to a side of an earth frame before electrodepositing in painting and of fitting a bolt cap to the threaded portion of the earth bolt to prevent electrodeposition of paint in the electrodepositing; a second step of removing the bolt cap fitted on the earth bolt in decorating after all of painting including electrodepositing of a vehicle is finished, next to the first step; a third step of fitting an earth ring terminal connected with the earth wire to the threaded portion of the earth bolt with the bolt cap removed in the second step; and a fourth step of completely fixing the earth ring terminal to the earth bolt by fitting a nut on the threaded portion of the earth bolt, next to the third step, in order to prevent an injury due to leaking current.
However, the earth member is combined through a through-hole of a car body panel and the wire ring connected to the earth member should be assembled in a specific direction. Accordingly, a guide hole is separately formed around a through-hole where an earth member is combined and a guide protrusion is formed on the earth member to be fitted in the guide hole, thereby providing directionality in the related art, but noise and vibration are generated in traveling of a vehicle due to the guide hole formed in the panel, so the NVH performance is deteriorated and the exhaust gas flows into the interior.
Therefore, there is a need of an earth apparatus of a vehicle which can keep airtightness to prevent an exhaust gas from flowing into the interior while easily ensuring directionality of an earth member with a simple structure and improving the NVH performance.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.